


to the other side

by terrierlee



Category: Power Rangers Jungle Fury
Genre: AU where Camille and Jarrod are Rangers and Theo and Lily are the villains, F/F, Gen, also Fran is Dai Shi, also so much flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 07:49:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16081700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terrierlee/pseuds/terrierlee
Summary: “Camille!” Jarrod didn’t spare her a glance as he ran towards Casey and the other creature, “Focus!”Shaking her head, Camille gripped her hands into fists. With a shout, she ran to the monster, who had an uncanny resemblance to a cheetah. The cheetah monster didn’t wait, rushing up and catching Camille in surprise by dipping low and swinging its leg to take out hers.Rolling with the motion, Camille caught her bearings once more, letting her tail materialize from her suit and whip at the monster. The action forced the monster to pause.“You’re not that bad, I take back my earlier comment.”Flushing hard, Camille grit her teeth, “Pity I can’t say the same about you.”





	to the other side

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Griddlebone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Griddlebone/gifts).



The TVs in the makeshift rec center went off, alerts lighting up the screens as Camille and Jarrod ran over. RJ leaned forward in his chair as the two stopped beside him.

“Looks like Dai Shi is at it again.”

Jarrod gripped his black sunglasses, “Casey hasn’t come back yet from his delivery…”

“I’ll call him,” RJ rose, reaching forward to grab a mic, “Get out there and take out those monsters, Rangers.”

They didn’t raise time, rushing to the scene of destruction. Casey was already there, in suit and getting his butt kicked. The monsters were ganging up on him, their growls drowned out by the screams of the escaping civilians. Once the last person fled, Camille and Jarrod shared a nod, transforming and getting into fighting stance.

The monsters paused, as if aware there was something new to punch.

“Ugh,” Camille held her hands to her face, even though her helmet hid her expression. “Dai Shi is really scrapping the bottom of the barrel these days.”

The monster closest to her straightened its posture, giving it extra height.

“You don’t look that well yourself.”

The quip threw Camille off guard, not expecting a response to their typical battle banter.

“Camille!” Jarrod didn’t spare her a glance as he ran towards Casey and the other creature, “Focus!”

Shaking her head, Camille gripped her hands into fists. With a shout, she ran to the monster, who had an uncanny resemblance to a cheetah. The cheetah monster didn’t wait, rushing up and catching Camille in surprise by dipping low and swinging its leg to take out hers.

Rolling with the motion, Camille caught her bearings once more, letting her tail materialize from her suit and whip at the monster. The action forced the monster to pause.

“You’re not that bad, I take back my earlier comment.”

Flushing hard, Camille grit her teeth, “Pity I can’t say the same about you.”

The cheetah barked out a laugh, suddenly turning away.

“Hey!”

In the next instance, the space where the cheetah last was was empty, as she appeared besides the other feline creature. “This was fun,” she rested a hand on her companion’s shoulder, “but we really must be going. Nice meeting you, Rangers!”

And then they were gone.

* * *

“I still don’t understand why you had us leave.” Theo folded his arms as they walked through the halls of the castle. “I was handling the Red and Black Ranger just fine.”

Giving her companion a firm pat on the back, Lily simply smiled, “Dai Shi wanted us to scope out the Rangers’ abilities. Which I did.” They paused outside the main throne room. “We have plenty of time to beat them, but first.” She straightened, “Dai Shi is waiting for us. We mustn’t keep her waiting.”

The doors opened, revealing a shadowed figure atop a throne.

Lily and Theo immediately took a knee, heads bowed.

“Lord Dai Shi.”

“Arise, my servants.”

Doing do, Lily took a step forward, “Dai Shi, it was as you said. The Power Rangers are truly powerful.” She dipped her head, “But I believe you can defeat them.”

“Yes.” Dai Shi gripped the edge of her throne, “Were it not for this body, I would.”

“My master?” Theo kept his head bowed, but his body shook.

“I’m still weak, and stuck in this body until I acquire the power I need.”

Taking a chance, Lily lifted her head, “We will! The Rangers won’t know what’s waiting for them!”

Dai Shi rose from her throne, no longer hiding her face with the shadows. The lights from the windows glinted off her glasses.

“No, they won’t.”

* * *

It had been months but still Dai Shi and her minions relentlessly attacked Ocean Bluff on a weekly basis. Casey groaned as he rubbed his right shoulder.

“You think with our new power up it’d be easier to kick Dai Shi’s butt.”

Jarrod let his fingers roam the bo he had in his hands, “That would require actually fighting Dai Shi. So far, only Theo and Lily have shown up every time there’s a monster.”

“So they’re like her lackeys.”

Seated in his trusty chair, RJ looked off into the distance.

“Not very good lackeys if they keep losing.”

“RJ?” Camille knelt beside their mentor, tea in hand, “Are you okay?”

He shook his head, eyes no longer dazed, “Yeah. Yeah I’m fine.” He took the proffered cup, “Thanks Camille.” Raising it to his lips, he didn’t even get a chance to take a sip before the cup slipped from his fingers, his hand crushed against his chest as he hissed in pain.

“RJ!” Casey and Jarrod were by his other side in an instant, as RJ merely waved them off.

“I’m fine, just a mild case of heart burn.”

A blatant lie. In their next battle, RJ appeared, his form a mix of a man and a wolf.

“Great, just great! As if we don’t have enough problems to worry about!”

“Casey!” Jarrod kept his grip around RJ’s waist firm, “Now is not the time!”

From her perch on a nearby building, Lily let out a hearty chuckle, “This is perfect. The Rangers will destroy themselves from the inside.”

“We’ll see about that!”

Lily jumped just in time before a tail appeared, knocking the ledge free of the building. She turned, tracing the tail back to the body it was attached to.

“Ah,” Easing into a fighting stance, Lily didn’t even bother changing into her animal form, “Fancy seeing you here, Green.”

Camille held her tonfa up, ready to attack at a moments’ notice. “I could say the same to you.”

“Now, now.” Giving the pretense of being totally exposed, Lily rolled her shoulders back, “We both know how this is going to play out. A hit here, a hit there, and then you run home with your tail between your legs.”

“Or.” Camille edged forward, “You tell me what Dai Shi did to RJ. And how to turn him back.”

Letting a smile slide onto her face, Lily gave a small hum of acknowledgement. “Now why would I do that?”

Before Camille could give her own retort, the current monster of the week grew in size, knocking over a nearby building.

* * *

The final battle was upon them, and Camille kept a firm hand on Fran’s waist as she led her to a safe location. Dai Shi, who had acquired the power needed to have a form of her own, ditched Fran at the soonest possibility. Now the Rangers had their old friend back at their base, a pizza piping hot from the oven before her.

“We’re gonna find a way to end this.” Casey shoved a slice of pizza in his mouth, “We gotta.”

“The question is,” Jarrod let his own slice cool on his plate, “how do we stop Dai Shi?” He glanced over at Fran, “Did you find out anything while…?”

She shook her head, face flushed as she kept her hands clenched in her lap, “No.”

Camille rested her own on top of Fran’s, “It’s not your fault, Fran. We’ll figure something out.”

“It’s…” She bit her lower lip, “It’s not just Dai Shi. We…” Fran took a deep breath, “I’m worried for Lily and Theo. Dai Shi is so… mean. I was getting clarity, near the end, and the way she was treating them…” She raised her head, “We have to save them!”

“No way!” Casey frowned, “We’ve been fighting them for the past year!”

RJ made his way over to the register, fingers dancing along the buttons, “If we do save them, we have no way of knowing if they’ll betray us.” He caught the eyes of his team, “It’s ultimately your decision. I’ll let you guys decide.”

And that was how Camille found herself beside Jarrod and Casey, outside Dai Shi’s castle.

* * *

“You missed a spot.”

Camille ducked as a stray rag flew in her general direction. She rose, sticking out her tongue as Lily grabbed another rag and went back to cleaning her table. “You say that, yet you don’t try to help me.”

“Well no,” Sliding her way over to Lily’s side, she let her hand rest on Lily’s own, “Not when you throw rags at me.”

Lily leaned back, letting Camille guide her hand around the table, “Is this how we’re always going to be? Flirting while fighting? Cause…” She turned her head, giving Camille a small peck on the nose, “I could think of doing something even better.”

“Ah,” Camille returned the gesture, “now where’s the fun in that?”


End file.
